Alphabetical shots
by CompleteFamilyAndLife12
Summary: Just shots. I hope you like them! ENJOY!
1. Amazing!

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**I will be writing shots in alphabetical order. Enjoy!**

**Amazing**

**KIM'S POV:**

Oh, I HATE SUMMER! I always promised the guys that in one summer I will go to the water park with them, the thing is that I am TERRIFIED of slides. I can't stand them! When I was 12 years old, I hit my head on one, cause I got a lot of speed. I ended up in a hospital for 4 days. I just don't want to ride them. What's the big deal?! I woke up and saw that I was late for my last day of school. Crap. I got dressed and washed myself before walking downstairs. I kissed my mom on the cheek and skated to school. I walked in and saw the guys waiting for me at my locker. Perfect.

'' hey guys. What;s up?" they looked at me like I was crazy.

"Don't what's up me. IT'S THE LAST DAY OF SCHOOL YO!" I laughed.

"Ok well bye!" I tried to run but Jack grabbed me by the bag that was sitting on my back and picked me up and put me down where I was … in the middle of them.

"What are you hiding?" He asked.

"Nothing?" my voice got higher. They gave me looks and Milton spoke up.

"OK so this awkward so here's the point, kim. Tomorrow Rudy told us that he is taking us to the water park. They made a new slide! THE RIDE TOWARDS DEATH!" They said it together.

"Ugh I don't think I can come… I-''

'' Come on Kim! You are refusing us since 3 years ago! Why don't you wanna come?"

"it's not that! It's just that… I … I have to get to class." I heard Jerry sigh.

"She doesn't want to come because she has class? So today isn't the last day of school?" I laughed at Jerry and walked to class.

**NEXT DAY:**

I walked downstairs. I am SO NOT going to the water park. I heard a knock on the door and decided to open it. Once I did, I saw Jack standing there with his arms crossed.

"Oh God please don't kill me for what I am gonna do!" I looked at him confused. In the next second he grabbed me and put me on his shoulder, i screamed.

"NOOOO PUT ME DOWN YOU … YOU….YOU JERK! LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"KIM I JUST WANT TO HELP YOU! WHY WON'T YOU COME WITH US?!"

"I DON'T WANNA!" he sighed and walked into my room. He grabbed my bag and walked to the water park. when we go there, the guys were waiting for us.

"I GOT HER AND SHE DIDN'T KILL ME!" Jerry sighed and handed Milton 20 bucks. THEY BIT ON ME?! We walked on the tallest slide. It was for 2.

'' Kim your gonna ride with me."

"NO!"

"I am not that bad , you know."

"It's not that… I… I am just scared of slides." his eyes softened.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I thought you would laugh at me."

"Wanna make a deal?"

"What deal?"

"If you ride with me and don't like it, I SWEAR I won't bring you here again, if you like it, you get to decide. Deal?" he offered his hand and I looked shyly at it, but smiled.

"Deal." He grinned and we hoped on the slide. I was screaming the whole time but I ws happy that Jack was next to me. When we turned left, jack hit a bit his head and accidentally kissed me on the lips. When he realized he pulled away but I kissed him and he kissed back. Huh, who knew water slides can be so romantic?!


	2. Bees

**Bees**

**Jack's pov:**

This is just so boring! Right now I am on a bus looking on the window trying to find something interesting. The science teacher decided to take us to see some bees. You know the stupid place where the bees make hunny. I looked at my right and finally discovered something interesting! Next to me is my crush. Kim. I really want to ask her out, but I think she would say no. Anyway, I looked carefully at her and saw that she is kind of worried and scared.

"Are you okay Kim?"

"Yeah why wouldn't I be?"

"Well, you seem a bit scared and worried."

"No , it's just I have a lot to practice for cheer." I smiled at her.

"You'll do great."

"Hope so."

**Kim's pov:**

Ok so I am not a liar. I just don't want him to worry about me! The thing is that I am allergic at bees. When they sting me I pass out and I stop breathing. After all that I have to be taken to the hospital to make me breath again or maybe someone to do me CPR wich isn't the best thing. We walked out of the bus and I saw one bee next to me. I took Jack's arm and immediately jumped behind him and the bee went away. I sighed. That was way too close.

"Ummm Kim are you OK?"

"Fine." We walked in the building while our science teacher was explaining how the hunny is produced. We walked out and saw the bees. They gave us protection. That thing you put on your face so you won't get stung. The thing is that I was wearing a T - shirt and when I wasn't looking a bee came behind my back and stung me on my fore arm.

"Ow!" Jack looked at me scared.

"A bee stung you, right? It's okay. It cannot do any bad." He smiled at me but I started getting dizzy. I grabbed Jack by the shoulder so I won't fall but I slipped. His eyes widened and he knelt down with me.

"HELP!" He screamed. A teacher came and looked at me.

"Are you allergic?!" I tried to say yes , but it wasn't worth it. I managed to nod.

"WE HAVE TO GET HER TO THE HOSPITAL!" the teacher grabbed her phone and dialed 911.

**Jack's pov:**

Crap! Why didn't she fucking tell me?! I am worried sick. Kim was holding my hand and was sitting on her back on the ground. She started coughing. Oh no. Please don't! She started having a heart attack! I was crying now.

"Please Kim! DON'T!" the heart attack was really intense. Her chest was moving up and down really fast until it started slowing. She calmed down and when I though it was over she closed her eyes! NOOOO! I was screaming her name, I tried slapping her, but nothing worked until an idea popped into my mind. I bent down and started doing CPR. I was pushing on her chest. She started coughing hard . She got up and she was still coughing. When she stopped she layed back down but her eyes were open and she was able to blink so it wasn't like she was dead.

"Thanks a lot Jack."

"YOU SCARED THE HELL OUT OF ME!"

"I am sorry, but thanks for the CPR. Normally I would die if someone would do that to me. But now I am glad it was you. " I smiled at her, then blushed. Ok. It's now or never.

"May I do it again?"

"You sure may." But this time it was a real kiss... looks like I have a new girlfriend. I am so glad that I accepted this trip, but I am so not letting Kim get near bees anymore.


	3. Comparing

**AUTHOR'S NOT:**

**OMG guys I saw all of your reviews, you can't believe how happy I am. Thanks you so much! And for that i decided to update on both of my stories ( the ones in progress). Thank you so and I am really sorry for the grammar mistakes from the last chapter! I am trying my best! Ok so this chapter is practically based on what happened to me on the handball team a few years ago. Enjoy that chapter and don't forget to review!**

**JACK'S POV:**

I was in the dojo, practicing with the guys and Kim. Rudy was showing us how to do a new move and I really liked it. And as usual he put me to demonstrate.

''It's good Jack." and that's usual. i smiled at myself. he then walked to Kim and asked hr to demonstrate as well.

"Ok." she did the move and I have to say that she did it better than me! Probably because you have to jump really high and since she is lighter she managed to jump higher than me. I am so proud of her. I looked at her and got lost in her yes. Rudy was angry at her and I think that he was also yelling at her, but I was too focused on her beauty. In case some one didn't get the point I have a crush on my best friend.

"You saw it too right Jack?" asked Rudy. I finally woke up.

"Ugh sorry what?" Kim spoke up annoyed.

"Rudy keeps yelling at me , saying that I did the move wrong!"

"BECAUSE YOU DID IT WRONG!"

"I DID IT BETTER THAN YOUR BEST STUDENT!"

"YOU WILL NEVER BE ABLE TO DO IT LIKE JACK! HE'S PERFECT IN THIS SPORT!"

"AND WHY CAN'T I BE PERFECT TOO?!"

"BECAUSE YOUR A GIRL!" the room fell in silence. I looked at Kim. She had tears in her eyes. Rudy knows how much kim hates when some one tells her she can't do that thing because she is a girl. He really crossed the line.

"THIS ISN'T FAIR! YOUR ALWAYS COMPARING ME WITH SOME ONE! BUT HERE'S A NEW THING FOR YOU… I CAN'T BE COMPARED WITH ANYONE!"

"WHY!"

"BECAUSE I AM ME!"

"I DON'T CARE! GIRLS SHOULDN'T BE DOING THIS SPORT!" now she was sobbing. I tried entering, but before I did Kim said that worst thing ever!

"FINE! …I quit." she said the last part in a whisper and stood there, her eyes were begging Rudy to call her back.

"FINALLY!" she looked up at him and didn't say another word. She took her things and walked out the door… in silent. Jerry walked up to her.

"Come on Kimmy, don't leave chica." she didn't even bother arguing. She spoke up with her head down.

"Sensei doesn't want me here." then she walked out. I was speechless. I looked at Jerry and he was really angry.

" YOUR SUCH A FOOL YO! DID YOU SEE HOW HURT SHE WAS! SHE DIDN'T FLIP ME!" Rudy looked at him and said.

"i didn't mean anything. she quit."

"Yeah but your the one who made her."

"Guys we have to o something. I was just mad. I don't even know why. Please get her back." me and the guys walked out to find Kim.

**KIM'S POV:**

There is no word that describes how I feel. I don't feel angry. I feel… depressed. When I said the word ' quit ' i lost everything. I lost my passion for karate, my dream and when Rudy said ' finally ' i knew I lost my friends too. i walked in the woods and cried all day.

**NEXT DAY:**

**JACK'S POV:**

We didn't find kim yesterday. I am really worried. I waited by her locker and when she finally showed up I smiled at her, but when I saw her face, my smile faded.

"what happened Kim?" she had black bags under her eyes.

"i couldn't sleep last night." she closed her locker and walked away. This wasn't good at all.

**END OF SCHOOL**

**JACK'S POV:**

I am getting worried sick. Kim didn't raise her hand in her favorite classes, she didn't smiled all day, she didn't ate anything at lunch and she ignored me. I called the guys and Rudy for plan B. We are going to Kim's house to apologize. We walked in Kim's house. I had her keys and her parents were on a trip. I walked in her room and saw Kim on her bed crying, actually sobbing. I run to her and pulled her in my lap. He head was in my chest and she was sobbing even harder. I was whispering calm words to her. When she finally calmed down I looked at her.

"Are you Ok?"

"No." I made some gestures with my eyes telling Rudy to listen to our conversation. He came closer to the door.

"Would you like to come to the dojo back?"

"yeas, but Rudy won't let me. I miss him really much. I wish he would be here. " Right then, Rudy walked in. She looked up and stood up.

"RUDY I AM REALLY SORRY! I PROMISE I WILL TRY HARDER AND - " Right then, Rudy pulled her in a tight hug.

"I am the one who should be sorry Kim. I want you back."

"Well then, …. I AM BACK! "

"Lets celebrate!"

"Eddie I would love to celebrate, but this night I couldn't close an eye."

"Ok then well, we're gonna celebrate tomorrow. Get some sleep." the guys left, but I stayed behind. I looked back and saw Kim on the bed, sound asleep. I sat next to her bed and kissed her forehead.

"I love you Kim. More than anything." I looked down a bit.

"I love you, too."

"WEREN'T YOU ASLEEP!?" oh boy.

"No." she stood up and kissed me and of course I kissed back. Duh.

"You should really try in acting, too."we laughed and then I walked out, letting my new _girlfriend_ to sleep. I like that word...


	4. Daddy, I miss you!

**KIM'S POV"**

I am so not going to school today. Today is September 11th 2014. Mt father died 13 years ago in the twins. I am staying home with my mom, crying in bed thinking of the happy moments…

**JACK'S POV:**

Awesome day! I just finished first period and the English teacher didn't give us any homework! Although I didn't see Kim in school and I am really worried. It's not like her missing school. I decided to skip the next classes and see if she's home sick. Once I got to her house, I knocked on the door.

"Hello Jack!"

"Hello Miss Crawford, is Kim home? i got worried since she didn't come today at school."

"Oh yeah, umm I don't know if she really wants to see some one, right now, but I really want some one to cheer her up today. So, you can come in."

"Thank you." I walked in and walked upstairs to her room. I knocked, but no one answered. I tried that again, before trying to enter. The door was locked. Of course, it's locked dumb fool!

"Kimmy please open up." no answer. Oh well, she might open if I try this.

"Come on baby please." I waited a few seconds and i heard the door open. I walked in her room and saw her on the bed, her eyes red and puffy, from crying. I sat on the bed and pulled her in my lap, letting her cry. After some good 15 minutes she finally calmed down.

"My dad died, today. 13 years ago, in the twins." oh now I get it.

"i'm sorry. I should've been there for y-"

"It's ok, i am the one who didn't want to tell you." She looked down and write then I thought the only way to cheer her up. I kissed her…. and… SHE KISSED BACK! After we pulled apart she looked down with sad tears in her eyes.

"I like you Jack, but …." oh no, there was a but.

"This is the last memory my mom has with my dad, then he went to work…...and…...he died." she cried harder.

"Kimmy I would never leave you. I love you."

"He loved her too, Jack."

"Yeah, but your my everything. If you love someone, cherish the love between you and him." she kissed me.

"Ok. I love ya!" she hugged me tight. I smiled.

"I love you, too baby girl."


	5. Energizers do no good!

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Hey guys i am so sorry for not posting lately, but I was so tired and busy with school that i couldn't find any time for posting, BUT I AM BACK WITH A NEW CHAPTER! YAY! So, i hope you like it and please leave a review at the end. You can also leave an idea in your review so i can post faster! :) ENJOY!**

**JACK'S POV:**

Ok so, you have no idea where I am ! I am in the gym with the guys, but without Kim. You see, Kim is the one we came to watch. She started doing handball and to be honest, I don't really like the idea. I saw all of her bruises and I am really worried! She wanted to do some handball so she can train better in karate. I honestly hate her idea, but I have to support her anyway. I think that this handball thing slows her down in karate. She always winces when we spar, but since I have a huge crush on her, I can't say I don't forgive her.

"Yo Jack! The match is starting!" I looked forward and saw Kim. She already got the ball. She was ready to score. Everyone was cheering and supporting her! I smiled. She was 8 meters away from the gate, when some one bumped hard into her. She fell on the ground in pain. I gor up, scared.

"Jack your not allowed to go there. She'll be fine, the medic is taking care of her." said Rudy.

"SHE'S HURT!"

"OF COURSE SHE'S HURT YOU GENIOUS! THAT'S WHAT HANDBALL MEANS! Please jack, just sit down and relax for the rest of the game." I looked at the medics trying to get Kim up. They took her into a room. I followed them of course. i heard them talk and heard the medic saying that she's fine. I sighed, relieved. I walked in the room and saw Kim with and ice pack on her rib.

"Hey Kim! Are you sure your fine?"

"Yeah, I'm OK. So, enjoying the match? We're winning." I sighed.

"Kim I really care about you, and seeing you get hurt doesn't bring me really happiness."

"Jack, I told you I am fine."

"Your fine? Your dead tired and you almost lost a tooth out there!"

"I know and I am really sorry for making you worried, but about the dead tired thing… I have a secret weapon."

"What do you mean?" She took out a black bottle with the word 'ENERGIZER BLAST' on it, written with light green. Oh no.

"Oh God, Kim please tell me your not going to drink that! where did you even get it?!"

"Oh come on! Don't make that big of a deal! It's gonna be fine. Phil gave it to me."

"WHAT?! YOU ARE ACTUALLY GOING TO DRINK SOMETHING THAT PHIL GAVE YOU?!"

"I don't see what's the big deal, ya know. I am gonna be fine. I just need something called."

"Then go outside and have a bath in the snow, but please DON'T drink that!" she opened it and drank a bit of it. I sighed. She won't listen! She pulled the bottle away from her mouth, with a grossed face.

"EWWW! This tastes like trash!" i knew she shouldn't have drank that, well at least she didn't drink all of it, but only a sip. Once her grossed face disappeared she drank the whole bottle. My eyes widened.

"HOW COULD YOU!? Didn't you realize what expression you put on your face?! You were totally grossed Kim!"

"It's not that bad. I FEEL AWESOME!" she started jumping everywhere!

"I AM PERFECTLY FINE! YAY!" Oh Boy! The couch came in and told Kim that the break is over. She smiled and went jumping towards the second round. i sighed in frustration and run to see what will happen. I sat down next to the guys and looked at her. OMG! she was scoring! That thing actually worked? I run towards the trash and took out the can she threw away. I looked carefully on the description.

**ENERGIZER BLAST!**

**Be careful with how many sips you take from the energizer! It has a lot of sugar and a lot of dangerous substances! The consequences can be: Sickness, major dizziness, headaches, hallucinations, memory loss and in the worst case, death.**

**We are not responsable for anything!**

I think i got sick after I read everything. How could a stupid drink be the cause of your death?! i looked towards Kim and saw that she tripped over nothing. Oh God! She put her head in her hands and started screaming. the guys got up and while I sprinted towards her. She was looking confused at everyone. She sat down and closed her eyes. DAMN YOU!

**AT THE HOSPITAL:**

**JACK'S POV:**

Me and the guys were in Kim's room. And in case your asking, no, she's not dead. I told the guys what happened and we were waiting for Kim to wake up. She started moving and i looked up. She smiled at me.

"I'm sorry i didn't listen." I sighed relieved and smiled at her. I got up and hugged her tight. She talked a bit with the guys then said.

"I am done with handball." we smiled at her and hugged her. The guys went out to eat something and of course I refused to go, since I didn't want her to be alone.

"Jack I am really sorry for making you and the guys worried."

"oh well, the guys didn't worry that much…" she laughed.

"you worried for me since the beginning?"

"Of course I did, Kimmy. I really care about you."

"really?"

"yeah! I … " should I tell her.

"You what?" Now or never.

"i love you." she looked at me shocked. DAMN YOU! i wanted to leave when she pulled me into a kiss. of course I kissed back! Rudy signed Kim out of the hospital and we went home. They should give another description to that energizer.

**NEW DESCRIPTION FOR ENERGIZER BLAST!**

**Be careful with how many sips you take from the energizer! It has a lot of sugar and a lot of dangerous substances! The consequences can be: Sickness, major dizziness, headaches, hallucinations, memory loss and in the worst case, death. If you survive all the consequences you might get a new boyfriend / girlfriend!**

**We are not responsable for the negative consequences!**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**I hope you liked it! So, if you have any ideas, please leave them in your review or PM me! :) - Sabrina**


	6. Football match

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Hey guys, I know that I told you that I will update when I get 5 reviews, but I didn't expected you to leave more the 5 in one day. Thank you so much, but please don't be mad at me for not posting. ENJOY THE CHAPTER!**

**JACK'S POV:**

I am so excited! I am taking Kim to her first football match. She was so happy when she saw the tickets. Oh I totally forgot the most important thing! Kim and I are dating! Yay! Wow I sound like a girl. I picked Kim up. She hugged me tight when she saw me . we didn't have our first kiss yet, but it will happen. I opened the car door and we drove to the match!

**AT THE MATCH**

**JACK'S POV:**

I was sitting next to Kim. I looked at her to make sure she has fun. She was actually sad and was looking at her hands.

"Why are you sad Kimmy? Aren't you having fun?"

"NO it's just, Jack look, today at school, umm why didn't you stand up for me when Donna said I am useless and ugly?"

"this is what's all about? Kimmy…" I hugged her tight. I was looking at her.

"She's not worth it Kimmy."

"Yeah, but I remembered how in 6th grade you used to like donna a lot and then I came to school and –" do you know what happened? The ball hit me in the head and since me and Kim were both facing each other, the ball pushed my head towards hers and our lips connected. WE KISSED! Out of all people, here the ball managed to hit ME. But it was worth it.

"well that hurt a bit." She laughed.

"never think your useless or ugly. You're the best. I love you."

"I love you too Jack. But on our second date, lets choose something else. I don't want you to get hit again." I laughed.

"yeah but I got a kiss from you. "

"But you also got hit."

"Your kisses are worth it." She smiled and we kissed again. I am so glad I chose a football match for our first game. Who thought going to a place where there is noise, a lot of people, and a bunch of men running after a ball could be so romantic?

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**I know it's short, but better then nothing. It's also late and tomorrow i have a test! Hope you liked it! REVIEW!**


	7. Geometry

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Hey guys. I'll just  
thanks a lot for the reviews. Get to the reading! :)**

**KIM'S POV:**

"Hello?"

"Hey babe, wanna come to my house and watch a movie."

''Oh Jackie I would love to, but I have this huge test in Geometry tomorrow and I really need an A+."

"Please!"

"Jackson I said no."

"OMG fine, I'll stay home and get bored." I laughed at my boyfriend.

"I promise, I'll make it up to you tomorrow."

"Bye!"

"Bye!" So, I guess you kind of got the whole point. I have this huge geometry test tomorrow and I really don't want to miss it. It's very important for me. It counts 50% of my final grade.

**AT NIGHT:**

MY EYES ARE BLEEDING! I haven't slept in DAYS to study for this test!They hurt so much! I have 3 more hours until 8, when I have the test! Come on Kim, FOCUS! I studied 2 more hours and I finally finished learning. I looked in the mirror and saw my face. I look like a zombie! I have bags under my eyes and their red. I looked in my make up drawer and found nothing! You've got to be kidding me! I got dressed and let my hair fall on my face so no one can observe how I look. Hope Jack won't…

**AT SCHOOL:**

"Hey baby! Good luck at the test!" he came to me to give me a kiss on the cheek, but I pushed him away.

"Thanks." He eyed me confused and hurt.

"Are you OK Kimmy? Are you nervous about the test? You'll do great, but you have to give me a kiss to have good luck." What now? I just walked away, leaving a really hurt Jack behind me. I walked in the class and sat down in my sit. The teacher walked in and started giving us the sheets of paper. She put the paper in front of me and I started looking carefully on it. It isn't that hard. Actually I know every single question! I just have to focus.

" Good luck class. You have 45 minutes, so we could discuss something in the last 5 minutes. Who gets the biggest mark will have no homework for the rest of the week. I am doing this since I know how hard the questions are, but I am sure you'll manage if you studied hard. Good luck. " she sat down and I took my pencil. 20 minutes passed and I had a few more questions. My eyes stated to water. I think because of the lack of sleep. I tried ignoring it, but my vision started getting blurry. I couldn't see the questions clearly anymore. I wiped my eyes when a few tears, well not actually tears, but water cause I wasn't crying. The teacher looked up and asked me.

" Are you ok Kimberly?" she got up and looked at me.

"Kim show your face." I shock my head.

"Now Crawford." This isn't going well at all.

"fine. If you won't show me your face then I will call somebody. My eyes widened. Please not jack, please not Jack. She knows how good friends we are and that we know each other very well. What am I going to do?! Suddenly started seeing black spots all over the room… then everything went black.

" Class, continue your test and please be quiet, while I go to the principal. And please some one call 911"

**PRICIPAL'S POV:**

"Hello dear students, first of all I would like to apologize for interrupting the hour, but I would like to call Jackson Brewer in room 243, Geometry. IMMEDIATELY! Thank you."

**JACK'S POV:**

I wonder what was that all about. I was in Health class when the announcement was made. I quickly run in room 243. When I got in I saw Kim passed out on the floor. OK now I am FREAKING OUT. I run to Kim and pushed the hair out of her face. When I finally got a good view at her I was shocked. Everything was going now in slow motion, but I couldn't hear anything. I could see the teacher screaming at the students trying to make them shut up, while I was on the floor. I saw the paramedics come towards Kim asking what happened to her. They took her away…

**AT THE HOSPITAL:**

**JACK'S POV:**

I was in the waiting room… waiting for an explanation … , but not from doctor. I want to know what's the cause that made Kim have those bags under her eyes! A doctor walked out of Kim's room and I immediately stood up from the chair.

" Is she Ok?!"

"Oh calm down. She has major insomnia. Do you know why?"

"sorry, I really do not understand what your talking about."

" sorry, I should've been more clear. I mean, has she been stressed or sad about something?"

"Oh well I don't know. I know that today she had this final test in Geometry and she has been studying it since last week. "

"I understand. She is free to go, but she is not allowed to do any sports. Oh and she also has to stay home, in bed and sleep for 3 days. You can go see her." I nodded.

"Thank you." This is NOT going to be good. How can Kim stay in bed for 3 days? I walked in and saw my girlfriend on the bed already to go. I think, since she was dressed up.

" Hey Jack."

" Kim."

"Please don't be mad at me! I am sorry I didn't tell you but I didn't want to worry you."

"Kim you made me more worried , by not telling me and you managed to get in the hospital for that."

" Sorry." I smiled at her.

"It's ok. I am glad your ok now." She smiled at me.

"I love you." She told me. Lets see if I can cheer her up.

" Who wouldn't?" she laughed. See? I have a gift. This sure is the girl of my dreams.

"Lets get out of here." she smiled.

"Can't wait." She yawned.

"so what do you want to do."

"we won't do anything for the next 3 days, but I'll be there for you, in your bedroom when you fall asleep and wake up."

"Thanks Jack."

"No problem. I would do anything for you."

"yeah I can do that on people." So you can see that Kim stayed a lot with me.

"That's why I love you." We kissed and walked out of the hospital…

**AN:**

**Hope you liked it. 5 reviews till next chapter! - Sabrina**


	8. Heights

**HEIGHTS ( SHOTS )**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Thank you so much for the reviews! I hope you like that chapter of letter H. I worked hard on it. **

**JACK'S POV:**

SHE SAID YES! Do you wonder who and at what? Kim agreed to go out with me! I asked her at the dojo. Yeah I know it's not the most romantic place, but the important thing is that she said yes. I can't stop smiling. It's 5 o'clock and I promised her that I will pick her up at 6. I told her to wear something comfortable and no skirts… even though I love it when she wears skirts. Anyway, I am planning on taking her to Adventure park. They built a new rollercoaster and I can't wait to ride it. I got dressed up and walked to Kim's house. I knocked on her door and when she opened it my heart stopped.

"You look great!"

"Thanks, you don't look bad yourself. " I smiled at her. She was wearing a white tee shirt, red skinny jeans, a long red necklace with a red heart. I know it. I gave it to her on her birthday. She was also wearing black boots and she had her hair down. She looked awesome.

"Ready?"

"Can't wait." We got in the car and I started driving.

"Where are we going?"

"A surprise."

"I hate surprises."

"I know." She rolled her eyes. She is so cute when she does that. We arrived at the park and we got out of the car. I told her to close her eyes so she won't see where I took her. I told her to open her eyes and when she did… she just… stayed… silent?

" Are you OK Kim?"

" Ummm Jack, I think we should just go eat something. I am really hungry."

"we are going to eat after we go on the biggest ride ever." She shivered.

"Are you cold?"

"No…"

"But you just shivered."

" I … don't really want to go on that ride Jack…"

"Why? Is whittle Kimmy scared?"

**KIM'S POV:**

I can't believe that he is actually making fun of me! Why would he do that? Look, the thing is that I don't really like heights. I hate them since I was little. I just do OK? I am scared of them.

"I have to go." I lowered my head and run off. Something I hate doing. Jack started calling my name, but I ignored him. I finally found a bench in a park. I sat on it and looked at my hand like they were the most interesting thing in the world.

**JACK'S POV:**

Man that girl can run on heals! When I finally managed to get near her I saw that she was sitting on a bench.

"Are you OK? I am really sorry I made fun of you Kim. I just don't know what's the big deal." She sighed and looked up at me.

" I hate heights."

"oh so that was the big deal! Kim I am really sorry for everything! "

" It's ok, I should've told you. "

'don't worry." We hugged and I got lost in her sweet eyes. We started leaning in and the moment happened. It was so sweet and funny, since it happened because Kim was afraid of hights…

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**I really hope you guys liked it and I want to say sorry for not updating yesterday. New rule. If I don't update the next day after I get the 5 reviews it means that I WILL post the next day. I am sorry again and I hope you'll review. Thanks a lot! - Sabrina **


End file.
